Galactic Heroes
by The Nexus Warrior
Summary: (Rewritten)After testing a failed experiment by their friend Al. Ratchet and Clank goes to a futiristic world of Earth. Watch as they join Overwatch for they will have an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Planet Earth is peaceful. The Humans and Omnics are doing an everyday normal life in different countries for now at least. Earth wasn't always peaceful though. There are a lot of bad guys, crooks, thieves, masterminds, thugs and furthermore villains. Bad guys all over the globe always causing chaos and disorder. However, a new hope emerge this are called **The Overwatch**. They are group of heroes that always protect the globe from any threats. They've beat a lot of villains inculding organizations like Talon and Blackwatch. Overwatch always stands against any threat for the past years, until one day it fell apart. Overwatch headquarters got destroyed by their enemies, even the worst part Overwatch got disbanded. People say they no longer need them, because they were better off without them. However, this will not stop all Overwatch members they will keep on protecting the innocents from any kind of harm, as possible.(even though some are seperated.)

* * *

It was night time and full of stars. At the city, people were just enjoying their regular normal life some were hanging, some were hanging with friends and families. Yup everyhting was fine, until a blue streak began zapping on the roof tops like a speedster. The blue streak stop revealing a female figure. This was none other than an Overwatch agent herself: **Tracer**. Tracer began to admiring the night, as she looks down she saw the people socializing to each other making her smile, as she looks back in front of the city.

She inhale and exhale the fresh air, "This is great night no crime, no thieves, and no Talon." said Tracer, "*Chuckles* looks like they got tired, after me and Winston give them a beating of a lifetime." Tracer remebered the fight, that she and Winston have in the museum beating Reaper and Widowmaker.

Tracer looks down and saw some couple. The couple kiss each other in this great day. This, however give a feeling to Tracer's chest causing her to wonder, as she put her hand to her chest.

 _"That's weird, why did, I get that kind of feeling."_ Tracer thought, until she shrugged it off, "Meh, probally nothing. Oh well time for more patrolling." Tracer turned into a blue streak going to another place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another world..._

The universe and the galaxy was peace and quiet. And why do you ask? Let just say a certain Lombax and his Robot partner always save the universe to any threats. Last time when they fight an evil space demon and it's army of nethers, also an evil sorceress, it was their intense adventure of all time. The Progs are now in jail for their crimes, as the universe is in peace mode. Right now the duo are back at Planet Veldin in their house. In this house was the home of Ratchet and Clank. The duo are in their garage, Ratchet in his Pilot suit( _Ratchet and Clank 2016 version_ ) was just tampering his ship, while Clank is just sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"Hey, Clank pass me the wrench." Ratchet called. Clank still reading book, as he use his left hand and grab the wrench, as he throw the wrench at him and easily grab before using it, at his ship, "Thanks."

"You know pal after having a lot of adventures were still in one piece." said Ratchet, as he finish tampering his ship and stand up grabbing a can ofsoda at the table and drinking it.

"Indeed Ratchet it is our teamwork and friendship that overcome anything that we came across." Said Clank wisely, as he finished reading the book.

"You got that right pal and whatever we up against in the universe, I'm sure were always ready for it."

"Agreed."

Ratchet's communicator in his shirt began to beep like theres a call coming. He tap the communicator and answered it.

"Hello?" said Ratchet.

"Hello Ratchet." said the voice which sounds familiar for both of them. Until, Ratchet figure out quickly, who it is.

"Al is that you?" asked Ratchet. Al is a good friend of the duo. He always giving them gadgets to help them and upgrade Clank. He is also a scientist.

 _"Yeah it's me."_ answered the scientist.

"Al it's good to see you again." said Ratchet

"It's pleasure to meet you again Al." said Clank.

 _"Thank's guys."_ said Al.

"So how are you doing?" asked Ratchet.

 _"I'm doing great. Anyway, I want you guys to come at my lab."_

"Why?"

 _"I'm gonna show you guys something."_

Ratchet thinks about it and said, "Alright were gonna be right there." said Ratchet and Al responds, _"Thank's, I'll see you guys soon."_ Soon he ended the call.

"Hmm, I wonder, what Al got for us?" asked Ratchet, while putting his hand on his chin.

"Maybe it's a new invention that he created." Clank guessed.

"How did you know?"

"I did." said Clank with a chuckle.

"*Chuckled* C'mon let's go to Al's lab." said Ratchet with that Clank hop into Ratchet's back and transformed into his pack. Ratchet grab his utility belt(storing all of his weapons and gadgets even his Omniwrench.) His Holoflux armor is also stored in his belt.

Now that he is all packed up he leaves his garage and closed the door. Clank activate his jetpack wings as the both of them fly and qucikly going to Al's lab.

* * *

The both of them are now flying, as they saw Al's lab right ahead. When they got close they landed right in front of the door. Clank deactivated his jetpack wings, as he hop off, Ratchet's back. Ratchet knocks on door and he heared someone say "Coming!".

Al's door opened and he saw the both of them, as he smiled, "C'mon guys come in." Al motioned them, as the two if them entered and Clank close the door behind him.

As they went in they saw a lot of inventions and computers they followed him through out the lab.

"So, Al what do you want to show us? " asked Ratchet still following Al, until they stop.

"That." Al pointed out. The duo saw infront of them was a platform and on top of the ceiling is also identical. Right beside of the platform was wire connected from a big computer.

"What is it?" asked Clank who is curious at the machine in front of him.

"I'm glad you ask." said Al being enthusiastic, as everything become dramatic music, "I called it the **SPACE BRIDGE!** "

"The what now?" asked Ratchet confusingly.

"It's a teleporter. Not just any teleporter, it can deliver anyone or anything in a planet in one zip." Al explained.

"Fascinating." said Clank, "How does it work?" Clank asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." said Al he take an apple before he put it's on the platform, before he quickly goes to big computer and type a planet. He finally chooses a planet and presses a few buttons before he press one last button, until the apple began to float and it covered in white aura before it vanishes in thin air. Making Ratchet and Clank amazed.

"Where did it go?" asked Ratchet. Al's response was pressing a button on the computer, as the screen revealing the apple is floating on water, until it got eaten by a giant fish, "Wow."

Al couldn't help, but smirk.

"So why did you call us here again?" asked Ratchet.

"I was thinking you guys should be my first test subjects to test my space bridge." Al explained.

This made the duo stiff. Ratchet's gut began to tell him that something's gonna wrong like he watch a tv show about an experiment that goes wrong and everything went chaos. Even Clanks mind telling him too.

"Are you sure that's a great idea Al?" asked Ratchet with fear.

"I agree with Ratchet." said Clank.

"Don't worry guys this will be safe. You will be fine, you guys will be teleported outside of my lab." Al reassured them.

The duo look at each other and then at Al's pleading face. They don't want to get destroyed or being transportin a dangerous. They just don't want to make Al unhappy so with a defeated sigh, both of them has to try it. They both yes.

"Great now go to the platform, while I type the coordinates." said Al he began to type at his computer, while Ratchet and Clank step into the platform, while Al finished the coordinates.

"Okay guys here we go!" Al said pressing the last button before the duo began to float and covered in white aura. Everything fine, until a beeping caught all of their attention.

"Um, Al what is going on?" asked Ratchet getting uncomfortable at the beeping sound.

"I don't know. Don't worry, I'll check." Al began to check at his computer, but to show up a lot of errors and warning, "Uh, Oh."

Uh, oh is right everything is going chaos the wire began to cover in electricity small explosions is going everywhere. Until a blue portal appeared at the top of Ratchet and Clank.

"Al what's going on!?" asked Ratchet he knew something was going wrong. Before everything is exploding, until the blue portal began to suck every small things. Ratchet and Clank jump out of the way and grabs the other wires.

WARNING! WARNING! SPACE BRIDGE BECOMING UNSTABLE!

"Guys hold on!" Al yelled trying to fix the problems at the computer, until with no avail.

"HELP!"

Ratchet turned and saw Clank desperately holding to his dear life at the wire, until it snap causing Clank to float in midair, but Ratchet quickly caught him by grabbing on to the machines.

"Clank hold on! Al quick fix it!" Ratchet yelled struggling to hold on.

"I'm trying!" said Al still continuing fixing the erros on the computer.

The force of portal becoming so strong that it cause Ratchet to let go, as he and Clank began to swirld up to the portal, until they got sucked in and in return the portal explode causing Al to caught up in the explosion.

Everything was covered in smoke and covered rubble, until Al burst out of the rubble covered in dust and began to cough. He look up and saw the space bridge now broken causing him to shock.

"This is not good." said Al to himself looking what's left of the duo.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Okay guys here are the main weapons of Ratchet in this series:

Combustor

Shredder Claws

Vortex Cannon

Liquid Nitrogen Gun

Agents of Doom glove

Mr. Zurkon drone

Pyro Blaster

Megarocket Cannon

Warmonger

PX6 Devastator

Turret Glove

Sonic Eruptor

Dual Ion Blasters

RYNO V

Shrink Ray

Plasma Striker

Plasma Whip

Fusion Grenade

Hypnomatic

Negotiator

Concussion Gun

Groovitron

Buzz Blades

Constructo Pistol

Hacker

Blitzer

Tesla Spikes

Pixelizer


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Ratchet began to wake up as his vision became blurry. He put his hands on his head and felt like a strong headache like the time he got a major headache, when he got captured by the Technomites. As his vision became cleared he saw that he's in some kind of forest, however he felt different, as put his hands to the other side of his head. He felt like his ears are gone except they got shrunk. He touch his face and felt different too and, he look behind and saw his tail is gone! He ran and saw a nearby river and he got shock on what he looks like.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ratchet shrieked. His face is no longer a Lombax, but is now a human. He still has his regular clothing. And has a peach skin and his hair is the same color of his fur. He got green eyes and still wearing his hat.

"Why did, I turn into a human?!" asked Ratchet himself. But he quickly calmed himself, "Okay, Ratchet calm yourself down." said Ratchet to himself, as he inhale and exhale.

He change the topic in his mind and focus. He need's to know where he and Clan-Clank! How could he forget his pal and best friend in the unknown area?! He started to look around the forest to find, until something got to the corner of his eye something shining beneath the bushes. He quickly run to the bushes, as he pry the bush and found Clank who is offline, which made him worried. He quickly took him out of there and laid him to the ground, as he checks his systems and saw that he is out of power. He began to think on how to power him up, he quickly has an idea. He tap his utility belt( _Ratchet and Clank 2002 version)_ , as his Omniwrench materialize in his right hand. He activate the lightning feature, as the Omniwrench charge up electricity, until he shoots it at Clank. The process goes for minutes, until he stops, as he puts away the Omniwrech in utility weapon belt.

Ratchet waited for Clank to wake up, until he heard a computer voice.

 _"Reboot activated"_

Clank's optics open, as he stood up and look around. He saw that he is some kind of a forest with birds flying around. He look at his right and saw a human with relief face. Clank quckly goes into a defensive pose and starts questioning him.

"Who are you? Where am I, and Where's Ratchet?" Clank demanded. But, Ratchet quickly raise his hands in defense.

"Whoa easy there pal." Ratchet reasoned Clank, "It's me Ratchet." said the Lombax(or human).

Clank was confused, but recognized his voice and clothing and green eyes. As his optics widened. He began to question the being infront of him.

"Ratchet, is that you?" Clank asked the former Lombax.

"Yeah it's me, pal." Ratchet approach, Clank, as he bent down and hug him, which Clank returned the hug. Ratchet was glad his best friend was safe, even Clank was thinking the same thing. They broke up the hug, and Clank began to question at Ratchet's transformation.

"Ratchet, how did you turn into a human?" Clank asked.

"I don't know, after we got suck by, Al's invention and ended up in this place(also waking up), I got turned into a human." Ratchet explained.

When Ratchet mentioned, Al's invention he began to think, also another part, where did they end up to? Did they ended up in an undiscovered planet... No, according to Clank's scanners and map, it showed nothing on this mysterious planet. He have a theory that, when, Al's space bridge got malfunction it sent them through time and space and ended up in this world. He take a guess that the cause of the space bridge to malfunction was neither a glitch or a bug, maybe even a virus, but he'll cross that bridge for now. Right now,another question came up... How did, Ratchet turn into a human? This gives the robot a lot of questions and multiple theories.

"Hey pal do you know how, I ended up turning into a human?" The Lombax asked his robot friend.

Clank began to think, until he finds a possible theory, "I think it's the effect from the space bridge." Clank answered.

Ratchet look at him and replied, "Wait, if, I got affected by the space bridge. Why aren't you affected?"

Ratchet was right. How is he not affected? Was it because he's a robot or he possessed the soul of a Zoni? or mayb-Wait, that's it!

"It's because, I possess a soul of a Zoni, Ratchet. The power of the Zoni protects me from the affects of the space bridge." Clank explained.

Ratchet nodded in understanding. The Zoni are energy based creatures who travel and manipulate time and also they gave, Clank time powers and upgrades. They are also the ones that taken, Clank after they defeated Tachyon. The Zoni even help Ratchet fixed his ship that time ago, even protects him and Clank from the crash, by the asteroid, fired by his use to be enemy: Dr. Nefarious.

Ratchet focused back at the task on hand on finding out where he and, Clank ended up to.

"C'mon pal, let's go find civilization, about helping us go home." said Ratchet. Clank nodded, as he hopped in Ratchet's back, transforming into his pack, as they walk through the forest.

* * *

Four hours has passed as they were still walking through the forest finding civilization. Ratchet was in deep thought. His friends might be worrying back home. Even, Clank misses his home, his friends, and his girlfriends. Ratchet miss Talwyn, Al, Sasha, even Qwark, he may be a big joke and arrogant, but he is still a good friend. He wonders? Did they began their search for them? Did, Al quickly notified Talwyn, the Galactic Rangers, and the Polaris Defense Force to find them in every galaxy? He thought time will tell for now. His thoughts was shaken, when they heard a cry for help.

"HELP! HELP!"

He is a hero, he always help everyone no matter what.

He runs to find the source of the voice. Thanks to his quick reflexes he was fast beyond a normal human. He ran for seconds to find the voice, until he found a clearing and saw two figures.

The first one was an older figure with a blue jacket trying to catch the younger one. The younger one on top of the tree, who has a orange shirt with a robotic helmet symbol in the middle, also holding a frisbee, while holding on to the trunk preventing him to fall, however he was slipping and ready to fall causing him to cry, while the older one tries to calm him down.

"David hold on!" said the one with a blue jacket. His younger brother looks like his gonna cry.

"I can't, I'm scared." cried the younger one trying to hold on like his gonna meeting to his death.

"David remember be brave like the heroes that saves us. Remember, don't be afraid."

However he can't hear him, because of his fears taking over him. That is, until he let go of the tree trunk, causing him to fall with his eyes widened, before he closed them, meeting his end with tears coming out. The older one his eyes widened and saw his brother fall, while he tried to ran fast to catch him, however his brother is falling fast and his never gonna make it. That is until, a figure ran by him, causing him to shock, before the figure jump at the branches with quick reflexes and catching the young boy with a few backflips before landing with a thud.

The young boy opened his eyes and saw that his alive, as he look up the one who save him. It was teen who is much older that his big brother. He look upon his eyes and saw it was symbolize courage and happiness in it.

Ratchet laid the young boy in the ground and gave him a smile. The young boy smiled at him before he leaps and hugs him and said, "Thank you." With tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ratchet keeps on smiling and returns the hug, while Clank secretly watching the scene behind him(despite being in, Ratchet's back, he twist his robot head in a 360 degree to see it) and smiles at the scene. The hug lasted for a moment, before they broke up, Ratchet gave him backas the child look at him.

"David!" a voice yelled behind the young boy.

"Max" the younger brother cried, as he rush and quickly hugs his brother, as the older brother returns it. He was glad that his brother safe that's all that matters.

The two brothers broke their hug, before they look at Ratchet. Max approach him and gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Thank's for saving my brother, I don't know, what I'll do without him." He offered him a bro fist, before, Ratchet accepted it.

David approach him, before an amaze look appeared on his face, "That was so cool!" said David with enthusiasm, " Like you jump fast between the branches like a ninja in seconds."

"Yeah, and also like you ran faster than me. How did you do that though?" asked Max curiously.

Ratchet thinks about and said, "It takes a lot of training." said Ratchet.

"Wow. My guess it must be an intense training." guessed David, while Max nodded in agreement.

David notices there's something behind, Ratchet's back. He runs around and saw robot looking backpack. Clank quickly froze in place with his optics open pretending to be a backpack.

"Whoa that's one cool backpack you got there. Where did you get it?" asked David.

This made Ratchet in cold silence. He's not gonna tell them that, Clank's alive and telling that the both of them came from another planet. This will cause them to panic, if he tells them that he's an alien. So he's gonna lie for now and he already figured it out that, Clank already pretends to be a backpack.

"It was made by a friend of mine,he is a great inventor." Ratchet lied.

The two of them nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, thank's for once more saving my little brothers. Is there a way for me to repay you?" Max asked.

Ratchet just wave his hands in front of him and said, "No thanks, I'm only just doing my-" He stopped when his stomach begans to grumble. His starving. Well ever since they got out of the space bridge it made him hungry.

"Do you guys happen to know any restaurants nearby?" asked Ratchet sheepishly.

"There's one in a city nearby." Max answered, "Besides we appreciate for, what you did and we're also gonna head their, after we stop playing in the forest a few minutes ago."

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." said David.

"Follow us we know a shortcut." said Max with his young brother following, as the two of them finds the exit through the forest.

Ratchet follows them. He thought that, it's for the best to keep his identity a secret, but for now he's gonna blend in. What the duo didn't know this adventure will be probably the intense one they get.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Alright that's it for this chapter. Man, this was long and hard for me. Also the next part will contains a little action to it.**

 **To you all readers out there. Can you guys give me OC villains and don't make them overpowered. Just make them a little strong.**

 _ **To Guest:**_ **Yes, I will add the Groovitron, but only using it on thugs and minions. Not gonna use it on villains like Widowmaker or Reaper, nor any Mastermid, but, I will use it for Junkrat and Roadhog for future chapters.**

 **Well that's it. Bye!**


	3. Hiatus and more information

Hey, everyone TheSonicHeroes or The Nexus Warrior to be precise. This story will be in a long hiatu, because, I'm starting to lose interest in the story. I will start again, if, I got my feeling to write the story.

So anyway, I'm starting a new story and vote for the poll, I made to the crossover. Also check out my profile to see the bio for my oc in the new story.


End file.
